1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a lampshade structure of a lamp, particularly to a magnetic lampshade frame structure with a convenient and secured assembly, and cost-effective and high-quality features.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art:
Lamp is a common electric appliance used at home to provide necessary illuminations, create different atmospheres, and plays an important role in the interior design of modern homes. Various lamps such as ceiling lamps, floor lamps, wall lamps and table lamps are provided for different applications, and a lamp with a lampshade is usually used for creating indoor atmospheres. The lampshade can soften the light and adjust the brightness and color of the light. Conventional lampshades for a lamp are mainly divided into fixed lampshades and removable lampshades. However, the fixed lampshade has a large packaging volume which is unfavorable for transportation and storage, and incurs a higher cost or easier damage during the transportation process. Therefore, the removable lampshades are introduced to the market. For example, the removable lampshade as disclosed in R.O.C. Pat. No. M350672 provides a simple and easy way of installing and removing a lampshade frame and a hood connected by Velcro tapes, such that the lampshade frame and the hood can be packaged separately, and such removable lampshade can save packaging and transportation costs. Although such conventional lampshade structure can be assembled and disassembled, it still has the following drawbacks. For example, the upper frame and the lower frame are attached by the Velcro tapes, and they must have sufficient area for the tapes, so that that the upper frame and the lower frame will come with a larger volume and a heavier weight and result in a higher material cost. Furthermore, the lampshade assembled by the Velcro tapes gives a poor appearance. Obviously, the conventional lampshade frame structure requires improvement, and it is a main subject for related manufacturers and designers to provide an improved lampshade frame structure to overcome the aforementioned manufacturing and using drawbacks.
In view of the shortcomings and the weak structural design of the conventional the lampshade structure, the inventor of the present invention developed a magnetic lampshade frame assembly with the effects of saving the material, reducing the weight, and improving the quality of the lampshade frame.